stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
16 Years
16 Years, originally titled Nine Years, is a fictional horror novel written by Gilbert Martinez, under the pseudonym "Patrick Ivan Stevenson." Inspired by Stephen King's It, this story is told in the omniscient point of view, and the narrator is never specified. As of June 18, 2012, the book is incomplete and in the process of being written. As of January 22, 2013, Gilbert has put off writing this story to work on his unfinished works separately. Gilbert planned to finish the novel by 2016, although it is still unfinished. Near the end of 2019, he changed the chronology and title of the novel, extending the events of the story to 2006–2023. Plot '2006–2007' Gil arrives in University Place from Germany and moves to an apartment complex on December 2, 2006. The next day, he goes outside and meets Wiley, who becomes his closest friend. Wiley takes Gil to his apartment. The first thing Gil sees is a glass case carrying the skeleton of the actor who portrayed the Road Runner, which terrifies him. Wiley reassures him and tries to lead him elsewhere in his apartment, although Gil notices a black mass enter the skeleton and has the skull look directly at him as they walk away. Wiley shows Gil around his apartment, though Gil, hearing a voice that threatens to kill Wiley, tells him that he is afraid for him. Wiley comforts him before they head outside again. As they leave, the skeleton starts to reach its beak towards the glass to break it. Once they're outside again, they see a distressed, anthropomorphic Chihuahua run towards them, begging for protection. It turns out the Chihuahua is being harrassed by a fifteen-year-old boy named Richie Harrison. Wiley boldly asserts himself, although Richie seems to shrug it off and spits a homophobic slur at him. The slur angers Wiley, and so he snaps at Richie and growls at him. At this, Richie simply walks away, vowing to return. Wiley recalls his adolescence, when a currently unknown person berates him and his deceased father. Gil manages to snap him out of his trance. The Chihuahua reveals himself as Ren Höek, and soon Gil befriends him as well. Wiley asks Ren if he and Gil can see his apartment, though Ren decides not to and tells Wiley so in a very respectful tone. Gil tells them both about his previous times in Germany, and soon Ren wants to see pictures of those times. He temporarily leaves to get his friends Vector (who helped him the previous month) and Big (who helped him in 2004) to see the pictures. Soon enough, Ren, Big, and Vector arrive. Big and Vector introduce themselves to and befriend Gil and Wiley. Gil then goes inside to get a photo album from Germany. When Gil returns with the album, after receiving permission from his mother, he shows his new friends the pictures and tells of his memories of Germany. They then come across a picture unfamiliar to Gil. They see a shadowy figure in the background of what looks like an empty, dark house, though they think nothing of it at first. However, they realize how threatening it is when, straight out of the picture into reality, it takes Gil's left arm and tries to pull him in, only to face failure because Gil is rescued by his friends. Gil suffers a series of ladder-like cuts that go up to his left arm's socket joint. The group all reassures themselves and each other that it was all in their heads, and the cuts are just merely from the paper. Wiley thoroughly treats the wounds and sternly makes Gil promise to never reveal the wounds. Afterwards, Ren, Big, and Wiley head for their apartments. Vector asks Gil if it would be okay for him to visit, and Gil manages to get his mother's permission. With that, Vector and Gil return to L106, which is Gil's apartment. Gil takes his album with him. Wiley returns to his apartment and sits on his sofa to watch television. He is watching an episode of Heroes when he suddenly notices the screen beginning to distort. Wiley begins to feel very disturbed. The distortion progresses until there is nothing but static and the words "I'M GONNA KILL YOU" written in blood. Wiley tries to think nothing of it, but still feels a growing uneasiness in his stomach. He is startled by the sudden sound of breaking glass. He goes to investigate and finds the display case broken, with the skeleton missing. Robberies are uncommon in the area, so Wiley begins to feel afraid for his life. He turns around and finds the Skeleton, reanimated, standing right before him. The Skeleton utters a demonic-sounding "Meep! Meep!" before attacking him. Wiley fights It as It leaves scratches and gouge marks on his arms and chest. It then attempts to pluck out his eyeballs when It pins him to the floor. Before It can, Wiley administers a solid punch to Its skull, knocking it clean off the spine. The Skeleton then begins to screech and writhe about as blood drips from Its joints. Wiley stands back and can only watch this in horror. The Skeleton finally falls apart and turns into nothing but bones and blood. Wiley goes to his bathroom to wash his face and drink some water. When he returns, he finds the display case, unbroken, with the skeleton intact inside it. He goes to his living room and finds not only the episode resuming where it left off before the distortion, but he also finds no blood whatsoever, though his gouge marks and scratches remain on his body. Dumbfounded, Wiley slumps back into his sofa and stares on at the screen, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Meanwhile, after he returns to his apartment, Ren decides to get a glass of lemonade and sit on his porch to enjoy the scenery. He looks out at the forest before him and at all the birds flying by. He is taken by surprise when he sees a dark grey bird dash straight into the wooden pole holding up the floor above him, killing itself in the process. It seems to Ren that the bird did this willingly, though he isn't phased by it at all. However, he notices one of the bird's eyes flew out of its socket and had landed by his feet. Ren picks it up and scrutinizes it for a while. He suddenly drops it in shock when the Eye seems to look directly at him. In the process, he also knocks over the glass of lemonade, causing it to shatter. As he backs away in horror, the Eye turns pitch black and grows to the size of a yoga ball, floating above the ground. The Eye moves to engulf and consume Ren, but Ren quickly thrusts a long shard of glass into Its cornea, causing blood and pus to spew forth all over him. It does so until It completely vanishes. After the Eye vanishes, all the blood and pus turns into fresh water. Afraid for his life, Ren runs back into his apartment and seeks sanctuary in his bedroom. Meanwhile, after Big returns to his apartment, his father Scott Conners takes him on a fishing trip to Titlow Beach. While there, Big manages to catch a very decent-sized fish. Scott congratulates him for the catch, and Big feels very proud of himself. However, he sees a black wisp flow from its mouth and into the Sound. When he looks on at Puget Sound, his eyes following the wisp, he sees it has become nothing but an endless sea of dark red blood and dead sea life. This disturbs him, so he looks at the fish, only to find a human skull with black eyes. The Skull foretells the start of the murders of all people in 2022. Just then, Scott lays a hand on Big's shoulder and asks if he is alright. Big looks at him, and then finds the Skull has become the fish again, and the Puget Sound has returned to normal. Big asks Scott to take him home, and soon they pack their gear and head home. Big spends the ride home staring outside the passenger window in pure terror. Meanwhile, Gil and Vector are spending their time playing Gil's old Yamaha keyboard from the 1990s. Gil plays the traditional English song, "Greensleeves," and Vector plays the Beatles' song, "Back In the U.S.S.R.," after him. Because of this, Gil begins to admire and look up to Vector. Gil admits that he'll never be as good as him, so Vector teaches him how to play, "Back In the U.S.S.R.," to cheer him up. As this is happening, the Imperial Eagle on Gil's German flag, which is next to the keyboard, comes to life and speaks to them in a demonic German accent, telling them that It will start to kidnap and murder people in the area, threatening to do the same to them and their family and friends. Vector keeps Gil beside him as they slowly back away in growing fear. The Eagle then emerges from the flag and turns into a large murder of Crows, all of them with red eyes and dark black plumage. The Crows attack Vector and Gil, scratching them all over their faces and bodies as the two try to make their way to the door. Vector flings open the door, and all the Crows fly outside of the room. Vector and Gil stand up and walk outside into the living room. They find all of Gil's family is missing. Upon all of these events, Gil begins to cry. Vector consoles him. After Gil calms down, Vector calls his mother Betty Anne Faulkner and asks if he could stay at Gil's house overnight. Vector gets her permission to stay. The two then return to Gil's bedroom and find everything as they originally found it. Even the Imperial Eagle is back in place on the German flag. To further comfort him, Vector continues teaching Gil how to play, "Back In the U.S.S.R.," again. That night, each of the friends experience very troubled, disturbed nightmares. At 1:57 PM on December 4, 2006, the protagonists meet again, this time in a thick forest near Gil's apartment. Since Vector, Ren, and Big needed to attend school (it was a Monday), only Wiley and Gil are able to share their experiences. Three minutes later, Vector, Ren, and Big meet up with Wiley and Gil. The three of them share their experiences, and the protagonists then start to wonder what had terrorized them the day before. Just then, they are attacked by Richie Harrison's Hornets, a group of 14-, 15- and 16-year-old high school students who usually pick on younger people. One of the Hornets, nicknamed Casey, spits ethnic slurs at Ren. When Wiley stops Ren from murdering Casey, two Hornets nicknamed Richie and Raccoon belittle Vector, Wiley, and Big, leaving the two other Hornets nicknamed Jo and Amy to belittle Gil, though Jo is highly reluctant in doing so. A tenant of a nearby apartment, vexed by the noise, breaks up the two groups before going back inside. The Hornets flee the scene, and the protagonists recuperate. The five decide to head into the forest, since they wish not to disturb the other residents. While in the forest, they come across scratches in a tree that are shaped into the letters, "S," and, "D." They don't know the significance of these letters, but Gil feels a great sense of uneasiness from looking at them. Gil actually gets a brief glimpse of a 2022 crime scene with those letters written in blood on a wall, and he tells his friends what he saw. For the moment, they are unable to explain the initials, "S.D.," nor the supposed power they have on Gil, but Gil strongly recommends that they all leave the forest. They abide by Gil's wishes, and everyone returns to their respective apartments. Gil still feels a great sense of dread at the fact that his family is still missing and could possibly be dead. The next day, Wiley knocks on Gil's door to check on him. Gil answers the door with a sleepless and anxious countenance, and Wiley asks if he can come inside. Gil allows him inside, and the two sit together on the living room sofa and watch television. As it turns out, Gil has been continuously watching the news for any information on his missing family. Gil asks Wiley if he thinks they're dead, and Wiley says he thinks they're still alive. Wiley brings Gil closer with his arm and gently reassures him that everything will be okay. Wiley ends up staying at Gil's apartment for the next two days to take care of and protect Gil. On December 7, Gil's family is discovered alive on a street in downtown Tacoma, although they are all very confused. As far as they were concerned, they were in their apartment one moment, and then they were in Tacoma the next. Wiley and Gil meet with Gil's family in Tacoma. Crying tears of joyous relief, Gil reunites with his family. Wiley explains that he had been taking care of Gil for the past few days, and Gil's family is shocked; they were unaware that a few days had passed. Still, Gil's parents thanked Wiley for looking after Gil in their absence. This will be all of this part that will be summarized until the book's completion. Sit tight. '2022–2023' On October 31, 2022, Vector, Ren, Big, and Wiley receive phone calls from Gil and learn that the antagonist is back. The four head to University Place, Washington, from their current locations and begin to recall memories from 2006. Before the first 2006 retrospections, there is a recounting of the Halloween of 2020, where a man killed a group of children who were out trick-or-treating before killing himself. The five protagonists joyously reunite at the Sea-Tac Airport on November 1, 2022. They then leave the airport and eat at a local Shari's restaurant, where they each have milkshakes. While at Shari's, Gil tells his friends of the Shadow's return and how the upturn of murders has sharply increased. One by one, each of the friends recount their experiences with the Shadow, for the sake of memory. After this, Gil's ladder-like scars from the album incident of December 3, 2006, begin to suddenly gush with blood. Gil then becomes possessed by the Shadow Itself and threatens to officially kill the protagonists. His eyes turn pitch black, and his skin turns dark grey. Gil regains himself, and the bleeding finally stops. His skin and eyes return to normal. The friends look around them and are surprised that not a single diner has batted an eye at them, as though the incident never happened. Ultimately, the friends end up finishing their milkshakes in fearful, traumatized silence. When they leave, Gil drives them all back to his home. As he drives, the others begin to recall memories from December 4, 2006. The protagonists arrive at Gil's home in 55 minutes. It turns out that Gil had moved away from his old apartment L106 and into a condominium adjacent to the Westridges on July 1, 2015, shortly after he graduated from Curtis High School and Tacoma Community College. Above his brown sofa, they find Gil's high school diploma, as well as his Associate's Degrees, hung on the wall. They also find pictures of crime scenes taken between July 3 and October 31, 2022, tacked on a large piece of tagboard hung above his computer. Gil explains that the pictures all had a commonality; each of the crime scenes all had one instance of the initials S.D., whether it be carved into a wall, written in the victims' blood, or scratched into the corpses. He admits that he assumed the initials stood for some unknown serial killer on the run, but then he'd remembered the events in 2006-07 the previous night and realized they stood for, "the Shadow of Darkness." Gil turns on his television to King 5 News. All over the news is the coverage of the murders, which are described as, "Gruesome, mysterious, and increasing in numbers." At this, Gil points out that there were more murders within the past week than there were in the whole month of May 2022, when the murders began. Gil tells them that these murders were foreseen by himself in 2006. When Big brings up the fact that the Skull foretold the same thing, the protagonists wonder if there is some special connection between the Shadow and Gil that no one else realizes—maybe even the Shadow Itself. They continue to watch the news by the end of the chapter. This will be all of this part that will be summarized until the book's completion. Sit tight. Characters 'Protagonists' The protagonists are a group of six friends who are the only individuals who can kill the Shadow. * Gilbert "Gil" Martinez (b. May 12, 1997) - A Mexican American individual who suffers from attention deficit hyperactive disorder, or ADHD. He is 9 years of age in 2006-07 and 25 years of age in 2022-23, making him the youngest of the protagonists. At the beginning of the book, he is the one who informs the others about the return of the Shadow and is the first to witness It in the winter of 2006-07. Gil starts as a curious, energetic boy, but the events of 2006-07 turn him into a very anxious, forlorn individual. His dark nature continues to affect his mood as a youth in 2022, by which time he's long since developed clinical depression. * Mark Eugene Lancaster (b. April 25, 1995) - A reserved, autistic individual who is 11 years of age in 2006-07 and 27 years of age in 2022-23. He arrives in Washington on January 4, 2007, because his father had been employed to a job in Seattle. He ends up befriending most of the other protagonists. He takes the usage of autism an insult with stride, noting that many autistic people lie above average intelligence. He is by all means outspoken, and he never hesitates to speak his mind. * Big the Cat (b. September 18, 1993) - An obese, anthropomorphic cat who suffers from the inability to pronounce his Rs. He is 13 years of age in 2006-07 and 29 years of age in 2022-23. He has a profound love and interest in fishing and has the occupation as a fisherman. He isn't very smart, but he is by no means stupid. He is occasionally mocked by the Hornets for being "stupid" and "autistic," though he usually takes it in stride; he is aware that he could easily incapacitate someone using his great strength. * Vector "Vec" the Crocodile (b. July 18, 1992) - A music-crazed, anthropomorphic crocodile who is somewhat of a klutz. He is 14 years of age in 2006-07 and 30 years of age in 2022-23. At the beginning of the book, it is revealed that Vector is the keyboarder for a metal band named Night Fury, after the detective agency named Chaotix dissolved due to financial and cooperative troubles. He is good friends with the other protagonists. He has a persistent fear of clowns for no apparent reason, since he never went to a circus or saw a clown for himself. * Marland "Ren" T. Höek (b. October 17, 1989) - A psychotic, anthropomorphic chihuahua from Mexico City who is inferred as being sadistic, possibly to cover up his deep depression. In 2006, he ends up giving Wiley plenty of respect and gratitude, since Wiley helped him overcome his problem the day he met him and Gil. His great respect for Wiley never falters, even in 2022. He also shows respect for Big and Vector for the same reason. He is 17 years of age in 2006-07 and 33 years of age in 2022-23. His escape from reality is watching episodes of Ren & Stimpy on television. It is later revealed that Ren's depression and sociopathy come from years of abuse by his father. * William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II (b. August 24, 1980) - A highly intelligent, anthropomorphic coyote, who also happens to have a gentle disposition. He accidentally killed the actor who played the Road Runner on Thanksgiving Day in 2002, resulting in the loss of his acting job at Warner Brothers. He is 26 years of age in 2006-07 and 42 years of age in 2022-23, making him the oldest of the protagonists. He is known to be a great impersonator. He uses his talent to disguise himself, just so he doesn't instigate any unwarranted commotion among casual passersby. He is by all means a good person who would never do any intentional harm. However, he still is troubled by faint memories of his high school days, when he was bullied for being bisexual. 'Antagonists' * The Shadow - An otherworldly shape-shifting creature from Alpha Centauri who intends to spread evil throughout the Universe and has already spread it throughout the Andromeda galaxy. It is defeated in 2007 and presumably destroyed in 2023 by the protagonists. Its gender is never specified. 'Harrison's Hornets' The Hornets are a gang of bullies who torment Gil, Big, and Ren often, as well as many other individuals, in 2006-07. They formed in 2003 and split up in 2011 due to changing interests and responsibilities. * Richard "Richie" James Harrison - The head honcho and founder of the Hornets. He is 15 in 2006-07 and 31 in 2022-23. He is described as tall and blond, with a narrow face, pale skin, curly and long hair, and glaring emerald green eyes. His character is largely based on Ryan Hrivnak, a former tormentor of the author. As an adult, Richie has long-since shed his identity as a Hornet, refusing to acknowledge his past. Because of this, Richie feels a great sense of denial and anxiety. * Casper "Casey" Timothy Vogel - A member of the Hornets. He is 14 in 2006-07 and 30 in 2022-23. His character is largely based on Christopher Vowell, a former tormentor of the author. Casey moves to another state to go to college. As an adult, he forgets all about being in the Hornets, though he feels guilt over all the people he teased as a young teenager. * Joseph "Jo" Alexander Knutson - A member of the Hornets. He is 15 years of age in 2006-07 and 31 years of age in 2022-23. He joined the Hornets in July 2006 to avoid being terrorized by them. His character is largely based on Jon Koorstad, a friend of the author's in 5th and 7th Grade. Likewise, Jo winds up befriending Gil and leaving the Hornets in 2007. Richie cuts off all communication with Jo afterwards. Because of this, Jo is the only former Hornet to ultimately wind up successful in life, since his attitude winds up much more positive. * Malcolm "Raccoon" Andy Hendrix - The only African-American member of the Hornets. He is 16 years of age in 2006-07 and 32 years of age in 2022-23. He is usually called "Raccoon" by his fellow Hornets, as though it was a nickname. He is largely based on Mark Hooks, a former tormentor of the author. In 2022, Malcolm (refusing to be called Raccoon) personally apologizes to the protagonists. * Amelia "Amy" Cassandra Garrison - The only female member of the Hornets. She is 15 years of age in 2006-07 and 31 years of age in 2022-23. She is loosely based on Autumn Gates, a former girlfriend of the author's in 3rd Grade. In 2022-23, Amy is able to laugh at the things she did in 2006-07, saying that is was all just dumb kid stuff. However, she only does this to disguise the guilt she feels over the fact that she continues to be cruel to other people. 'Other Characters' * Igor Popov - Gil's elementary school friend from Russia. He is only talked about in the chapter "New on the Block." He is known to talk extensively about World of Warcraft. He is 9 years of age in 2006-07 and 25 years of age in 2022-23. He is entirely based on the author's friend of the same name. * Daniel "Danny" Lopez-Henrikson - Gil's friend in middle school and junior high school. He is 10 years of age in 2006-07 and 26 years of age in 2022-23. He is largely based on Dylan Lorenzen, a friend of the author's in the 7th Grade. * Damien Garrison - Gil's friend from middle school through high school. He is 9 years of age in 2006-07 and 25 years of age in 2022-23. Damien and Gil share a close friendship even as young adults. In both 2006-07 and 2022-23, Damien is able to relate to Gil about the Shadow, and the two work together to figure out what the Shadow is and what Its intentions are. He is largely based on Daniel Golden, a friend of the author's throughout middle school and high school. Forms of the Shadow The Shadow, the antagonist of 16 Years, is a supernatural, shape-shifting being from the far reaches of Alpha Centauri. Here is a list of forms the Shadow assumes throughout the book, in chronological order. '2006–2007' # The clawed Hand that forces Gil's left arm into the photo and instigates the ladder-like slash cuts, which continue to haunt Gil into his young adulthood. # The Road Runner's reanimated Skeleton, which tries to peck out Wiley's eyeballs. Wiley manages to defeat It, which makes It screech demonically before turning into a pile of blood and bones. After this happens, Wiley's malfunctioning TV set returns to normal, and he finds the Road Runner's skeleton in the exact same way in the display case again, almost as if it never tried to kill him. Dumbfounded, Wiley slumps into his couch trying to piece everything together, while staring at the TV screen. # The Eye, which attempts to attack Ren while he enjoys the scenery. It is defeated when Ren thrusts a long shard of broken glass into Its cornea and causes It to release blood and pus, which, after It disappears, turns into fresh water. Panicked, Ren quickly heads back inside soon afterwards. # The Puget Sound, which appears to Big as an endless sea of blood. Big ends up reeling in a skeleton that warns of his own demise. This form disappears when Big blinks. Nobody present seems to be aware of the form's former existence. # The Skull, which appears to Big and foretells the murders of people in 2022. # The Imperial Eagle on Gil's German flag when Vector and Gil play the keyboard, which warns that It will eventually kidnap and kill everyone in the area, finishing with the protagonists. # The Crows, when the Eagle emerges from the German flag and transforms. This causes Vector and Gil, covered in scratches and gouge marks, to open the door and release the Crows. The Crows fly from the room, taking Gil's family with them. '2022–2023' # The Reflection of Gil in the mirror, which taunts Gil before he shatters the mirror and causing streams of blood to run down his right hand. Times of Terror The Times of Terror are periods of 10 months where disappearances and deaths mysteriously spike. These incidents are because of the Shadow. Before Gil's possession at Shari's in 2022, he shares the years the Shadow wreaked havoc on the United States of America with his friends. Starting with the 1940s, Gil tells as follows: * 1942–43: The Shadow wakes. * 1958–59: The Shadow wakes when a man kills people in El Paso. * 1974–75: 5 hikers disappear in the Cascade Mountains, their tents found torn apart and bloody. * 1990–91: The Shadow comes and warns people of the future. Wiley recalls when the attacks occurred. * 2006–07: A vast number of people disappear in Tacoma. The attacks are short-lived at the hands of the protagonists. * 2022–23: In Seattle, a numerous amount of people are found mysteriously murdered. The murders gradually become more frequent between May and November 2022. Trivia * To date, this is the longest novel Gilbert has ever written, totaling 28 chapters (including the prologue, epilogue, and interludes). * Some events in 2006-07 are based on real events that occurred to the author and his friend Daniel Golden. Category:Fiction Category:Novels and Novellas Category:Horror